The Demi-Date!
by TitaniumFables
Summary: This One-Shot is based on the relationship between Trunks and Pan. They are really good friends and have been for a long time, but they are both lacking something that they never knew they needed. Love! ((The Sequel is Recovering Memories)) !Full Summary inside! (Rating might change)


Full Summary: This One-Shot is based on the relationship between Trunks and Pan. They are really good friends and have been for a long time, but they are both lacking something that they never knew they needed. Love! The two demi-Saiyians always figured they had someone special out in the world waiting for them, but they had never fathomed it might be each other! Enjoy this sweet One-shot. If I get enough reviews I might make a sequel or possibly continue more chapters! ^-^ Enjoy!

First off, Pan is Goku and Chichi's daughter. This is the first fic I have written where it is this way, but let's give it a shot!

Ages of main characters:

Trunks- 17

Pan- 15

Pan woke up to something soft tickling her cheek. She fluttered her eyes open and saw something long, fuzzy, and lavender whipping lightly in front of her face.

"AAAH!" Pan yelped, sitting up from her laying position and pushed the flailing thing away from herself. Trunks opened his eyes and looked to his side to glance at her. He rolled onto the same side and put his head in his hand with his elbow on the soft grass of the field they were laying in.

"Would you please learn how to control that thing? It creeps me out!" Pan said, crossing her arms and giving a pouty face.

"Don't worry, I had full control over it. Don't like it touching you?" Trunks asked Pan, smirking like he usually did. Pan blushed and looked away.

"Don't forget that you have one too, Panda." he chucked, watching her look down over her shoulder to see a dark brown tail flowing freely behind her.

"But it's different. I don't use mine to touch girls faces and act perverted." Pan countered, grabbing her tail and waving it at him.

"Good, cause that would be weird, unless you're lesbian." Trunks said back, a huge grin appearing on his face. Pan's whole face became red and she stood up, almost wanting to kick Trunks hard in the ribs.

"You pervert! I would never!" Pan sighed heavily, turning her back away from him. She looked at the sky and levitated before shooting off.

"Panda, c'mon! I was just messing around!" Trunks yelled, stumbling to get up quickly and follow her. He knew he could catch up. He flew much faster than she did. As he expected, it didn't take long to catch up to her small flying form. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her from flying any further.

"Trunks, let go of me!" Pan said, looking at him. Her face was red with anger.

"Aw, Panda.. Please don't be mad! I know you don't like girls like that. I mess with you _all_ the time!" Trunks said, in a softer tone.

"That's the point! You mess with me _all_ the time! Why can't you just give it a break every once in a while? I already have Goten to mess around with me. I don't need someone else to do the job for him! Can you just be nice for once? Please? Like you used to be?" Pan said, getting quieter near the end of her sentence. She ripped her wrist from his grasp, held it with her other hand, and looked deeply into his eyes for some answers. 'Man, I can't ever stay mad at him for too long..' she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Panda. I won't mess around with you as much. You know, I can't remember the last time we did something fun and normal." Trunks said, scratching the back of his head. Pan's gaze softened.

"Wanna go to the movies?" Trunks asked, grinning at her excitingly. Pan looked happy and gave him a soft smile.

"Sounds great." She said, as they shot off together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hurry up, Pan! We're going to miss the showing!" Trunks yelled from down the stairs of Chichi and Goku's house.

"I'm coming, hold on a sec!" Pan yelled back through the bedroom door. She soon appeared at the top of the stairs, stumbling to slide her shoe on. She did so quickly and almost flew down the stairs.

"You look nice." Trunks complimented, getting a blush from Pan. She was wearing a baby-yellow button up sleeveless tee with the front tied at her belly button. She wore some white shorts that hugged her thighs and basic black converse to accessorize her shoulder-length, raven hair. He chuckled lightly and started to walk to the door and she followed with him.

"Mom, dad, me and Trunks are leaving!" Pan yelled to the kitchen. She heard a muffled noise (Goku is eating as usual) and her mother calling back,

"Okay! You two don't be out too late! You have to go with Bulla tomorrow for a haircut! And she wanted you to go shopping with her!" Pan sighed. She hated shopping.

"Thanks! See you guys later!" Pan yelled back before leaving out the front door with Trunks. They flew to downtown and landed to start walking like everyone else on the planet.

"So," Pan started, "is this movie supposed to actually be scary, or is it one of those dumb movies that is just supposed to make fun of scary movies?" she finished, looking at Trunks who was walking beside her.

"I think it is actually supposed to be scary. I doubt either of us will find it that way though." Trunks and Pan laughed. Trunks looked at Pan with a soft smirk. His eyes froze her gaze in place.

'Dende, what's going on with me?! Oh my God, it's his eyes! His icy blue eyes, I can't stop looking in them!' She thought.

"Hey Panda, you okay? Is there something on my face?" Trunks asked, putting his finger up and pointing it to his face and looking puzzled at her staring.

"No, I was just um…" Pan paused, thinking of something to say. A huge banner with Mr. Satan was standing next to a business building. "admiring that Poster over there! Oh, Mister Satan, he is the best world savior, isn't he?" she said nervously and sarcastically.

"Yeah, what a joke." Trunks chuckled.

They both reached the theatre. The worker tore their tickets and handed them back. Pan and Trunks half jogged into the theatre to find a good seat. The place was packed! There were two seats next to each other by a couple of teenagers making out. They were the only open seats, and they both sighed before sitting down next to the two lovers. Pan gagged, she was sitting right next to them! Trunks was on the other side, sitting with his elbows on the armrest. Pan had her ankles crossed with her hands sitting on her lap. The movie began.

About 30 minutes in, Trunks and Pan were sweating from laughter. Their stomachs ached and they knew they were making people mad.

"Wha-" *laugh" What kind of-" *laugh "movie is this?!" Pan said, holding her stomach and laughing loudly. Trunks sat in his chair leisurely and chuckled.

"Let's get out of here!" Trunks said, taking Pan's hand and moving down the isle. People were yelling at them to get out. On Pan's way out of the isle, she poked the guy making out with his girlfriend. He looked at her questioningly. All she said was, "Cooties" before running out of the theatre with Trunks.

"BAHAHA!" They both laughed once they were outside.

"That movie was a total joke!" Pan said, walking along the sidewalk with Trunks.

"I know, right? And that couple making out next to us was disgusting!" Trunks said back.

"Hey, at least you weren't the one who had to sit next to them!" Pan said, slapping him in the arm.

"Yeah, imagine us being like that in a movie theatre.." Trunks muttered nonchalantly. They both stopped walking and looked at each other blushing. Trunks immediately took back what he said once it left his mouth.

"Wh-what I meant was, if we were ever a thing, that-" Trunks stopped "not that we couldn't ever be-" he stopped " what I'm trying to say is-" Trunks gave up, facepalming.

"I didn't mean any of that in any way…" he apologized to Pan.

"Trunks," Pan asked. "Do you think this counted as a date?" Pan fumbled with her fingers, looking down at her hands and blushing.

"I guess you could call it that.. But, you don't have to call it that if you don't want to- I mean, maybe it isn't really a date. Maybe it's just-" Trunks lips were stopped by something. In that moment, he looked down in shock to see Pan was kissing him. _Pan _was kissing _him_?! WHAT?! He couldn't believe what was happening! Pan pulled away and looked up at him sweetly with a blush. His whole face was red in embarrassment.

"Let's call it a date." She purred, kissing him on the cheek and continuing to walk down the sidewalk towards home. Trunks' feet were frozen in place.

"You coming, or what?" she said, looking over her shoulder at him. He shook his head and walked up to her. They walked home together. The sun was starting to set.

Pan arrived at her cottage home. Trunks stood there silently at her front door as they faced each other.

"Well, thanks for taking me out. I had a good time even though the movie was garbage." She giggled, pulling some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for going with me." Trunks said, giving her a soft smirk. Without a word, he stepped closer and caught her lips with his own. She was a bit surprised at first, but soon fell into the kiss gladly. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"Goodnight." Trunks said as Pan looked up at him sweetly.

"Goodnight.." Pan replied, turning around and opening the front door. She was about to close it, but saw Trunks taking into he air. She saw his form get smaller, and she finally shut the door. Boy, she knew what she was going to be dreaming of tonight!


End file.
